


Identità

by TheRealJeanGenie



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie
Summary: Ci sono cose che non cambiano mai, neppure ora che le viene spontaneo pensare a se stessa al femminile.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Kudos: 2





	Identità

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per We are out of prompt.  
> Prompt:  
> Doctor Who: i Pensieri del Fem!Doctor quando è da sola

Perfino la sua vita straordinaria rispetta dei cicli che sanno renderla estremamente ripetitiva. Possono passare anni, secoli o semplici ore da trascorrere in perfetta solitudine.

Poi inizia la smania, il Tardis si fa vuoto e non le parla, e allora è costretta a cercare compagnia. È sempre così. La solitudine pungola e rinasce il bisogno di sentire voci sgraziate, stupite, entusiaste, spaventate, umane. 

Ci sono cose che non cambiano mai, neppure ora che le viene spontaneo pensare a se stessa al femminile. La necessità di avere dei cuccioli terrestri a bordo è solo la più evidente.

Ma, per ciò che riguarda il resto, quella faccia, quelle mani… È un’esperienza bizzarra e affascinante e non solo a livello molecolare. Le ci vorrebbe un’analisi esterna per dire se il suo modo di fare sia cambiato o meno. Ma nessuno dei suoi compagni sa com’era prima. Nessuno di loro conosce il Dottore burbero con la chitarra o quello con le scarpe di tela, con la sciarpa variopinta, l’ossessione per i fez o per un flauto stonato. Di “ _prima_ ” ce ne sono stati tanti, quindi non importa, perché ognuno di loro era unico eppure sempre uguale a se stesso. Perché ogni “ _prima_ ” è stato diverso dall’altro ed identico nei cuori quindi cosa cambia se ora ci tiene ad avere sempre i capelli in ordine? Non è nemmeno la prima volta. E non ha nessuna intenzione di indossare una gonna, anche se ha imparato che non deve dare mai nulla per scontato. D’altra parte, le gonne non le indossa più nessuna. O quasi. Sì, ne sono passate, di gonne, sul Tardis. Cortissime, strette, ampie, a fiori, rosse, blu. Gonne con dei nomi. Amy, Clara, Barbara, Vicky, Sarah Jane, Donna, tante, tante altre… Quel profumo sempre diverso. No, non ha intenzione neppure di… 

“Oh, finiscila di pensare agli stereotipi” dice a se stessa con la voce di River e un sorriso furbo così simile al suo. E a River piacerebbe moltissimo quella nuova versione di se stessa. La chiamerebbe “ _Dolcezza_ ” con un tono tutto nuovo e deliziato. Anche se avrebbe molto da ridire sui suoi calzini. 


End file.
